Ben Forest Is Back
by BoandHutchFan
Summary: Ben Forest is back! Hutch thought that his nightmare was over, but it's just now beginning again. Can Starsky protect Hutch from Ben Forest and his goons? Tune in to find out! First Starsky and Hutch story.
1. Prologue

**Hey, BoandHutchFan here. Yes, I know this is not a Dukes of Hazzard story. I have been liking Starsky and Hutch lately (even though I still like Dukes more). I will still be writing and posting Dukes stories for anyone who likes my stories, but I will be writing Starsky and Hutch stories.**

**Prologue **

A dark shadow loomed over the man in the bed, needle in hand. The man opened his bright blue eyes. His eyes widened and he threw back the covers and kicked out at the mystery shadow. The shadow was launched back. The man threw himself out of bed and ran towards the door by which the shadow had come through. He ran down the steps leading from his apartment, skipping some. He threw open the door at the bottom of the steps and bolted out to his car. He quickly turned the key. The car sputtered for a second before coming to life. He put it into gear and sped off, tires squealing, producing the smell of burnt rubber.

The shadow was dazed for a minute before regaining his senses and got to his feet. He was pretty sure he had a broken rib. He winced as he got up from the floor. He quickly ran down the stairs and also ran out to his car. He had saw the man's car speed off just as he ran out the door, so he knew which way he was headed. He followed the man's car until he took a turn somewhere and lost him. He hit his steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration. He made a U-turn and drove the other way. He wasn't exactly giving up, but he was done trying for the night. He was determined to get him though, not matter what it took.

The man's bright blue eyes looked behind him and around him. He was relieved he lost whoever that was. He knew the mysterious man wasn't going to give up till his job was done. He carefully backed his car up and headed towards his place to pack, looking in his rearview mirror every once in a while to make sure no one was following him.

**So, there's the prologue. I hope to update every Sunday, since I work on at least one chapter every Sunday. I don't want to say that I am going to update every day, cause last time if any of you were staying along with me while I was writing a Dukes fanfic The Fire, I said I would, but after a while, I couldn't do it every day, so I just got out of that habit. I am going to try to update every Sunday. I hope you all will stay with me and R&R! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, BoandHutchFan here. Sorry if you were waiting for me to update today. I was at my grandma's house and just got home. And if I don't update every Sunday, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 1**

The phone rang at David Starsky's house noisily. He pulled himself out of bed and walked through his bedroom door and into his living room.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm coming." he mumbled. "Who calls this early in the morning? he asked himself.

He picked up the phone. "'ello?"

"Starsk?" came a voice...a voice filled with fear.

Starsky immediately came alert. "Hutch? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Uh...I don't want to talk on the phone. I'm coming over to your house. I'll explain when I get there." Hutch replied.

"OK. I'll be here."

"Thanks."

Starsky hung up and walked over to his couch, flopped on it, grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. He flipped through the channels, looking for his favorite show, The Dukes of Hazzard. He had recently gotten to like it, and had gotten Hutch to like it. Starsky had tried to convince Hutch to get a '69 Dodge Charger and paint it like the General Lee, which was orange with a black 01 with white lining on both doors, also with a Confederate Flag on top. Except without the flag since they weren't in the South, they were in Bay City, California.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Hutch packed the normal necessities for going away. Clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, even though he doesn't really need to brush it. He just runs his fingers through it. He grabbed his pillow and blanket and his bags and headed out the door. He quickly walked down the stairs and out the door. He threw his bags and stuff in the backseat of his car and got in the front seat. He sighed and put his hands on the steering wheel. He squeezed the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He settled down after a minute and drove towards Starsky's house.

'Why would anyone want to hurt me? Do I know anyone who has a grudge against me?' Hutch thought to himself. 'The only person I can think of is Ben Forest, but he's in jail. Or is he out? He was only sentenced three years. And it's been about three years.'

Thinking that, he sped up. He tensed up again and tried to calm down. He almost passed the driveway to Starsky's house. He slammed on the brakes and turned into the driveway. He turned off the car and sat there.

'What if it really is Ben Forest? What am I gonna do?' he thought to himself.

**I apologize that that chapter was quite short. I am not positive how long Ben was sentenced, I don't think they ever said. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Starsky heard a car pull into his driveway.

"That must be Hutch." he told himself. "He'll come in. I'll get him a beer."

Starsky went to the refrigerator and took out 2 beers. He opened his and took a swig of it. He then sat down on the couch.

He waited for a minute or 2 before thinking, 'Where's Hutch?' He got up and went out the door and walked up to Hutch's car and opened the door. He squatted down to Hutch's level.

"Hutch?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking." Hutch replied.

"'Bout what?"

"I'll tell you when I get inside. Can you help me with my stuff?"

'He's stayin'? He didn't tell me that. It must be bad." Starsky thought.

He got up from his crouch and opened Hutch's back door and grabbed Hutch's blanket and pillow. Hutch grabbed his suitcase. They both silently walked into the house. Starsky threw Hutch's blanket and pillow on the floor. Hutch followed suit with his suitcase. Starsky sat down on the couch and patted next to him Hutch sat down.

"Spill." Starsky said sternly.

Hutch sighed. "I don't know where to start. I was sleeping and I woke up to someone towering over me. They had a needle in their hand. So I kicked out and whoever it was flew backward. I took the chance and went running down the stairs. I ran out to my car and took off. Not long after, he caught up with me. I lost him when I got far enough ahead of him and took a turn somewhere. So I went back to my apartment, packed and called you." Hutch explained.

"Anything else?" Starsky asked.

"Yeah, I guess. On the way here, I thought about Ben Forest. He was only sentenced three years. It's been about three years. Do you think he's coming back to get me, since he didn't kill me the first time. For revenge?" Hutch asked.

"I don't know, Hutch. I don't know." Starsky replied.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, I am on a role here. When I was writing the Fire, I took so long to post it all, but don't let that scare you. Since I'm not trying to update everyday (believe me, that wouldn't go down well, I am in 9th grade) it's a little easier to write a new chapter and post it on Sunday.**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh, yeah." Starsky added. "I opened a bottle of beer for you. It's on the table next to you."

"Oh, thanks." Hutch said, grabbing the beer and taking a drink. "I think I'll hit the sack. We only have a few more hours before we have to go to work."

"Good point." Starsky agreed. "See you in the morning."

He got up and headed to his room, while Hutch settled on the couch.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Hutch rolled over for the hundredth time that night.

_He was back in the room with Ben Forest. He was being pumped full of heroin._

_"Stop...please stop." Hutch pleaded._

_"Tell me where she is." Ben said._

_"I don't know who you're talking about._"

_Ben hit him. "Give him some more." he said while he left the room. One of Ben's goons filled the syringe with the heroin, while the other 2 untied Hutch and put the band on Hutch's arm and looked for a vein. When he found one, he plunged the need into Hutch's arm._

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Starsky was sleeping peacefully when he was awakened by a big thump. He charged out of bed and threw open the door to see Hutch on the floor. He ran up to Hutch and kneeled next to him. He shook Hutch a little bit, but he didn't wake up.

"Hutch, come on buddy." Starsky said.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

_"Where is she?" Ben asked again._

_Hutch looked up. He didn't see Ben's face, he saw Starsky's._

_"Starsk?" he asked,_

_Starsky hit him. Hutch cried out in pain._

_"Starsk, don't hit me." Hutch cried out. "Please."_

_"Just tell me where she is and I'll let you go."_

_"I don't know who you're talking about."_

_"Suit yourself. Do you mind if I do the honors?" he asked._

_"Starsky, you wouldn't do this to me, would ya?" Hutch asked._

_"You underestimate me." Starsky replied._

_He reached for the syringe and the heroin. He filled it and set it down to untie Hutch's arm. He tied the band around Hutch's arm and found a vein. He picked up the syringe and let some of the heroin out and plunged it into Hutch's arm._

_Hutch fell out of the chair and laid there. He could tell he had too much. He closed his eyes and let himself slip away._

_"You ain't gonna die on me. You gotta tell me where Jeannie is!" Starsky yelled._

_Hutch didn't respond. Starsky started shaking his shoulders, calling his name._

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

"Hutch! Hutch!" Starsky was shaking Hutch's shoulders.

Hutch bolted awake. He was Starsky's face and quickly moved away.

"Where ya goin' Hutch?" he asked.

Hutch moved into a corner saying, "Stay away from me you creep."

**Ok, so there's chapter 3. As I was writing, I really didn't plan for Hutch to fall out of the chair and also fall off the couch, it just kinda melted together. And with Starsky's face instead of Ben's, that was a kind of weird idea when I first thought of it, but I decided to use it. When I went to post this, I realized that I hadn't done chapter 2, so I guess you get 2 chapters this week. You lucky dogs!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals out there! Here is chapter 4. I have been outside a lot of the day and I am just now getting to updating this thing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"What are you talking about?" Starsky asked.

"Y-you pumped me full of heroin." Hutch managed to get out.

"I did what?!" Starsky said, surprised.

"Yeah. What I s-said." Hutch stuttered.

"No, I didn't. You were having a nightmare."

"No I wasn't. It was real, all real."

Starsky moved closer to Hutch, who ran into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest frying pan. He swung it at Starsky, who ducked. He grabbed Hutch's hand's to keep them restraint until he came out of the nightmare. Hutch worked his right hand out of Starsky's grasp and swung it at his other hand. Starsky moved his hand away from Hutch's making him hit his own hand, making Hutch cry out in pain. Starsky went to reach for Hutch's hand, but he pulled it away.

"Let me look at it." Starsky said.

"Stay away from me." Hutch said, moving away from Starsky, still clutching the frying pan in his right hand.

Hutch moved over to the couch. Starsky darted over to Hutch, who again swung the frying pan at him. Instead of hitting Starsky, he hit the bottle of beer he had not finished, making it fly to the ground, shattering. Hutch dropped the frying pan to the ground, and Starsky quickly grabbed it before Hutch changed his mind and tried to hit him again. He put it on his counter. Hutch was staring at his left hand, pain visible in his eyes.

"Hutch...let me look at it." Starsky said, gradually making his way to Hutch.

Hutch's left hand was swelling. Starsky barely touched it and Hutch cried out in pain. "Sorry, buddy."

"Mmm." Hutch mumbled in reply.

"We gotta get this taken care of. Come on. Lemme put a shirt on real quick. You might want to too." Starsky said, gesturing to Hutch's bare chest.

"Right."

Starsky walked into his bedroom, while Hutch opened his suitcase and took out a shirt. He was in the process of getting it on when Starsky came out of his room with a light blue shirt on.

"Need help?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, please." Hutch replied. He only had his head and right arm in the shirt.

Starsky carefully took Hutch's arm and weaved it through his shirt and through the arm hole. Hutch grimaced in pain.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hutch grabbed his leather jacket and followed Starsky, who also grabbed his off the hook by the door. They headed out the door. Hutch went to his car, while Starsky went to his.

"Aren't we gonna use my car?" Hutch asked.

"That hunk o' squash? No way." Starsky said.

"Aw come on." Hutch pleaded. The only answer he got was Starsky's car being started. Hutch hung his head and walked over to the Striped Tomato and got in.

**So, there's chapter 4. Is it just me or do I have really short chapters? I feel like I really do. I'm sorry if you don't like short chapters, but when I put them on paper, they look long, but when I type them, they don't look very long.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. From the looks of it, it looks pretty small. Sorry. **

**Chapter 5**

"I'm hungry." Starsky said.

"Starsk, you're always hungry." Hutch said, turning his head towards Starsky.

"And that's bad, why?" he asked.

"I didn't say it's bad, I just said you're always hungry." Hutch objected.

"Do you mind if I quickly go through Burger King?" Starsky asked.

"Well, my hands broken, and you're hungry. Which one overrules the other?" Hutch replied.

"Aw, come on Hutch." Starsky pleaded.

"On the way back. You can buy." Hutch said.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Hutch said, smiling.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Starsky pulled into the hospital driveway and parked. Hutch got out and walked into the hospital, Starsky following closely. Hutch walked up to the desk.

"Uh…I need a doctor." He said. He held up his hand.

"Well, does it hurt much?" the nurse behind the desk asked.

"It's broken, but the pain has subsided some. If you mess with it, it'll hurt."

"Can you wait ten minutes or so?"

"Ten minutes?! What happens at five in the morning?!" Hutch practically yelled.

"A lot of things. It's just that the doctor is taking a coffee break. Can I have your name please?" the nurse said calmly.

"Fine, fine. Ken Hutchinson." Hutch said, throwing up his right hand. "A coffee break?"

Starsky then walked around a corner.

"Where've you been?" Hutch asked.

"I gotta eat. So I got a candy bar." Starsky said, pulling out a candy bar. "Aren't you going to get your hand checked out?" he asked.

"I gotta wait ten minutes or so."

"Ten minutes? What happens at five in the morning?"

"That's what I asked, but all she said was a lot of things. You didn't get me a candy bar?" Hutch asked, walking over to one of the waiting room chairs.

"Well no, I didn't know you wanted one."

Starsky opened his candy bar just till you could take a bite out of it. As he was putting it to his mouth, Hutch grabbed it and took the bite Starsky was going to take.

"Hey! I thought your trying to eat healthy!" Starsky objected.

"I do eat healthy. I'm hungry. I saw the opportunity, so I took it. Thanks." Hutch said through a full mouth.

"You're welcome, sorta." Starsky grumbled. "Now what kind of break was the doctor taking?"

"A coffee break."

"He can't walk with his coffee and talk to someone at the same time?"

"I guess not."

"Ken Hutchinson?" came a voice.

"Right here." Hutch replied.

"Follow me please."

"OK."

"You gonna be OK, goin' back there all alone?" Starsky babied Hutch.

"Shutup." Hutch replied.

Hutch and the doctor disappeared behind the double door. Starsky sighed and pulled out a magazine, eating what was left of his candy bar.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Hutch and the doctor walked through the doors, the doctor carefully examined Hutch's hand. He hissed when the doctor bent his finger back.

"How'd this happen?" he asked.

"A frying pan." Hutch replied.

"A frying pan?"

"Yeah."

"What're you doing with a frying pan at five in the morning?" he asked.

"Nightmare." Hutch said.

"What does a nightmare have to do with a frying pan?"

"It's a long story." Hutch replied.

"OK. Well, your hands broken."

"I assumed that."

"I'm gonna get you fixed up. Then you can go home, OK?"

"Alright."

The doctor took him into a room, where he put a cast on Hutch's hand. After giving Hutch pain medication, the doctor sent him on his way. As Hutch walked through the double doors, Starsky walked up to him.

"Can we get something to eat now?" he asked.

"You're buying." Hutch said.

"You already said that." Starsky said.

"Just making it clear."

"Let's go. Did he give you pain medication?" Starsky asked.

Hutch patted his jacket pocket. "Yup."

"Good. We're stopping by Burger King."

"Fine with me."

Starsky and Hutch walked out to the Striped Tomato. Hutch opened the door and got in the passenger seat. Starsky got in the driver's seat. He drove quickly to Burger King. He went through and ordered. Starsky ordered a hamburger and a black coffee, while Hutch just ordered a black coffee.

"How can you get a hamburger for breakfast?" Hutch asked. "It's ridiculous."

"How can you _not _get a hamburger for breakfast?" Starsky shot back.

"I'm trying to eat healthy. You should try it."

"I'd rather not. And here's the man that said he's trying to eat healthy, but not long ago, he took a bite of my candy bar!" Starsky exclaimed.

"Like I said, I was hungry." Hutch said.

"Well, you didn't have to take a bite of my candy bar!"

"I know, but it was the only food around."

"Whatever." Starsky said disgustedly.

Starsky devoured his burger and drank some of his coffee. He pulled into his normal spot in front of the station. He and Hutch walked into the station and sat down at their desk. The door leading to Dobey's office opened.

"Starsky, Hutchinson. In my office." Dobey said.

They walked into his office. Starsky caught the door with his foot and closed it.

"STARSKY! How often do I have to tell you not to do that?!" Dobey yelled.

"Sorry, Cap'n."

"What ya need Captain?" Hutch asked.

"Bad news. Forest is out."

"That's nothing new." Starsky said. "We already figured that."

"How?"

"It's a long story." Hutch sighed.

"Do tell."

So Hutch told the whole story. Dobey listened intently. Then Starsky added when Hutch came over to his house, had a nightmare and broke his hand.

"...and then he ate some of my candy bar." Starsky finished.

"Starsky, nobody cares about your stinkin' candy bar." Dobey said gruffly.

"Well, I do."

Dobey rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what're you gonna do?" Dobey asked Hutch.

"Well, I'm not gonna run. I'm just gonna watch my back." Hutch said.

"You don't want to have protection?"

"No, I don't want to look like a scardy cat running away. Plus I have Starsky."

"Het thanks." Starsky said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Hutch smiled back.

**Well, that was one of my longer chapters. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Starsky and hutch left Dobey's office, they went out on patrol. Soon after, they got a call.

"All units, all units, there's a two eleven in progress on North Henry Street. Bob's Jewelry Store." Minnie's voice came over the CB.

"We're not too far from there." Starsky said.

Hutch picked up the CB. "This is Zebra three, we are responding."

Starsky did a turn-around in the middle of the street and headed the other way. Hutch clung onto the seat when Starsky did this.

Soon after, they arrived at the scene. They each exited the car and took out their guns. Hutch went to the right side of the door, while Starsky went to the left side.

"Ready?" Hutch asked. Starsky nodded.

Hutch kicked in the door, Starsky pointed his gun inside. He jumped out of the way as a bullet came towards him.

"You OK?" Hutch asked.

"Yup."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. We can't just go barging in there." Starsky said.

"I know."

"Isn't there a back door." Starsky asked.

"Yeah."Hutch said."I'll go in there."

"OK. And Hutch." Starsky stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will." Hutch said.

Hutch ran to the back door of the store. He opened it silently. He slipped inside. He went along the wall and held his gun tightly in his hand, cocked. He went to go around a corner, but he saw a shadow and quickly backed up.

'If I go in there acting like I work here, it might just work. But I'm risking getting shot.' Hutch thought to himself.

So he put his gun away and covered it up. He walked into the room and saw the robbers. He instantly held up his hands.

"Who are you?" one guy asked.

"Hey, I work here." Hutch said. He winked at the frightened lady next to him.

"Does he work here?"

"Yes. Yes he does."

"You." he said, pointing a gun at Hutch. "Empty the case."

"I need a key." Hutch said calmly.

"You say you work here, and you don't have a key?!" the other guy asked.

"I just got here. I don't keep one on my key chain. I can't carry it around everywhere you know." Hutch replied.

"Lady. Give him the key."

The woman gave Hutch the key to the case who opened it and started emptying it. Starsky came up behind the man who was pointing the gun at the woman and took him out. The other guy turned when he heard rustling. Hutch took that chance and took him down.

"Good job." Hutch said.

"You did most of the work." Starsky said. "Thanks anyway."

"Let's take these men in. Here you go lady." Hutch said tossing the key for each case to her.

"We'll get some other cops out here to question you." Starsky said.

She nodded nervously.


	9. Chapter 8

**So, sorry I didn't update last week. I apologized to my group that I post my updated chapters to, and they forgave me (you know who you are). So I decided to do 2 chapters this week. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

As Starsky and Hutch walked out, some black and white came around the corner and parked by Starsky's car. They got out and walked up to them.

"You got it taken care of?" they asked.

"Yeah, but you can go in and question the lady behind the desk. Just be careful, she's really shaken up." Starsky replied.

"Your partner looks a little shaken up to."

Starsky looked over at Hutch. He was a little pale. "You OK, Hutch?" he asked.

"What…yeah."

"Let's take these guys in."

Starsky loaded them into the Torino and started it up. Hutch also got in.

"Are you sure your OK?" Starsky asked again.

"Yes….well no." Hutch said. He pointed to the guys in the back and shook his head. Starsky nodded.

They soon arrived at the station and took them in. They allowed someone else to question them. Starsky and Hutch sat down at their desk.

"So, what's bothering ya?"

"Well, when I went into the store though the back, I thought about if Ben Forest was setting it up. Then the guy told me to empty the case. I kinda panicked in my head, but I made it through." Hutch said.

"Well, now you know it wasn't Ben." Starsky said.

"I know. Now I gotta do the stupid paperwork." Hutch muttered. Starsky laughed. Hutch pulled out the typewriter and started typing.

**Ok, woah! That one was really short. I couldn't think of anything else to say. At least I'm posting 2 chapters, right? **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After Starsky and Hutch were done with work, they went back to Starsky's house. They burst through the door, laughing.

"Hey, want a pizza?" Starsky asked, still laughing.

"Sure, you can buy and pick it up." Hutch replied.

Starsky stopped laughing. "You once again make me buy."

"Well, you asked."

"Yeah, I guess." Starsky said, picking up the phone. "Yes, I would like two pizzas. One with extra onions, olives, and peppers." Hutch made a face. He mouthed mushrooms and pepperonis. "The other one with mushrooms and pepperonis. Thank you, bye." Starsky hung up the phone.

"Why extra onions?" Hutch asked.

"I like onions, got a problem with that?" Starsky said, crossing his arms.

"No, no. How long is it gonna be?"

"About fifteen minutes. You wanna go with me or stay here?"

"I'll stay here." Hutch replied.

"You sure?" Starsky asked.

"Yes."

"OK."

They each flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Hutch flipped through the channels, stopping when he saw a flash of orange, The General Lee.

"Hey, the Dukes are on." He said.

"Good, I'll get two beers from the fridge." Starsky said.

"Thanks."

Starsky returned with 2 beers and handed one to Hutch. They each opened it and drank some of it.

It had been about 10 minutes before Starsky left to get the pizza. Hutch kept on watching the Dukes. But before Starsky left, he once again asked Hutch if he would be OK. Hutch once again confirmed. When he left, Hutch focused on the TV.

"Come on, Bo, you can jump that creek!" Hutch yelled at Bo, who was driving the General.

He was watching the episode, "Happy Birthday, General Lee", where Bo and Luke by a black 69 charger and fix it up. They also fight off 2 people who want it back, because they robbed a bank of gold dust and stashed it up under the dashboard. That was the very first jump that the General ever made when he jumped the creek.

Hutch didn't hear the door open behind him, but he felt a sensation of someone behind him. He pulled out his gun. He knew it wasn't Starsky, because he wouldn't even be back yet, and he would have come in a lot louder. Before he had the chance to turn around, a rag with chloroform was wrapped around his nose and mouth. He tried to hit whoever was holding the rag to his mouth with his gun, but it was thrown out of his hand onto the floor. Unconsciousness sucked him in.


	11. Chapter 10

**Well, I would have updated earlier, but today I found out that my Pastor is retiring from preaching at our Church. It was very hard on me and I wasn't happy. He and his wife had become very close friends with me. I will miss them. Well, enough about me, on to chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hutch, I'm back!" Starsky yelled, coming into the house. He didn't hear a reply. "Hutch?"

Starsky set down the pizza and walked out into the living room. He immediately smelled chloroform. As he walked further into the living room, he saw a glint of something on the floor. When he noticed what it was, he picked it up.

"Dang." he muttered. "They got 'im."

He held onto the gun and ran out the door to his car.

He picked up his CB when he got in his car. "Capt, they got 'im." He fiddled with the gun, acting like it was interesting.

There was a pause before Dobey replied. "What?"

"They got him. They got Hutch." Starsky said.

"Whoa, slow down. Now explain how."

"I don't know how. I went to get pizza and I came back and he wasn't here. I found his gun on my living room floor. And I smelled chloroform." Starsky replied.

"I'll get people on this case. You're on it too, I would think." Dobey said.

"You couldn't tell me otherwise." Starsky replied.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Hutch slowly regained consciousness. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. He couldn't see anything. He was blindfolded and his arms were tied behind his back. This seemed oddly familiar.

"Ahh... I see my little captive is awake." the voice sounded familiar.

Hutch recognized this voice immediately. Ben Forest. He started to struggle to get loose. Ben grabbed his chin and lifted it. He took of Hutch's blindfold.

"Stay away from me you creep." Hutch said. He pulled his head away from Ben's grasp.

"Uh uh uh." Ben said. He hit Hutch in the stomach, grinning as he watched Hutch try to double over.

Hutch panted, trying to get his breath back. Truth was, he was scared straight. He was afraid of Ben. He didn't want to get addicted to...he had a hard time even thinking about it...heroin, again.

"Starsky, help me." Hutch muttered.

"He can't hear you. He doesn't even know your gone." Ben smiled.

"He will. He's not stupid." Hutch replied.

"I know that, and you know that. But does he know that?" Ben said.

That's it. He'd gone too far. Hutch tried to get him, since his feet weren't tied. Apparently Forest wasn't smart. He charged Ben, who punched him in the face, knowing his unconscious once again.

**Well, that's chapter 10. When Starsky said dang, I had another word in mind (you probably know what it is), but I don't swear. But you can read it like that.**


	12. Chapter 11

**OK, I just noticed that I had forgot to update, so I ran and got the computer and turned it on too type up the next chapter. We had got our Christmas tree today, and then when I got home, I had to walk the neighbor's dogs, then I came home and got involved with the tree. You know how it is.**

**Chapter 11**

Starsky rushed to Dobey's house and knocked on the door. Edith, Dobey's wife, opened it.

"Starsky! What do you need?" she asked.

"Uh, I need to talk to Dobey please." he said quickly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Hutch is gone. You can come and listen if you want."

"He's in the living room." she said, pointing towards the door.

Starsky quickly walked through the house and saw Dobey on the couch with a bag of potato chips. Starsky sat down next to him. Dobey set the bag on the floor.

"Can you explain the problem a little more thoroughly?" Dobey asked.

"Well, we came home, then we ordered a pizza. We waited about fifteen minutes. I asked if he wanted to go, but he said no. I asked if he would be OK. He said yes. So I left, and then came back and he wasn't there. I don't know where he went, but I think Ben got him." Starsky explained.

"The only problem is that I don't know where they did take him." Dobey nodded. "Well, we can't help him right now. Why don't you go back to your house and tomorrow we can start looking." he said.

"But I can start looking for him now." Starsky said.

Dobey put his hands on Starsky's shoulders. "You can't help him now. It's almost ten, go home and get some sleep."

Starsky finally nodded. He had to admit that there wasn't much that he could do that night. He slowly walked out of the room, past a shocked Edith and out to his car. When he got back to his house, he ate one piece of pizza, then went to bed.

_Starsky watched through the window as Hutch was being tortured by the worst man alive. He watched as his partner was being punched and kicked and his broken hand was being twisted and turned. He hated hearing his partner cry out in pain. He couldn't get inside to Hutch to help him. He had to stand there and watch. He couldn't look away._

_He watched in horror as Ben pulled out a familiar brown box and opened it up. He saw him get out a needle and the "stuff". Ben's goons took Hutch by the arm and tied a rubber band just above his elbow. Ben took the syringe and filled it to the top._

_"That's too much!" Starsky yelled, even though Ben couldn't hear him. _

_He saw Ben insert the needle into Hutch's arm. He watched in horror as spasm's ran through Hutch's body until he wasn't moving. Starsky saw he wasn't breathing._

_"Noo!" Starsky cried out. He fell to the ground and wept._

Starsky bolted up in his bed. Sweat was running down his face. He got out of bed and got some milk from his refrigerator.

After he calmed down, he went back to bed. He was haunted by the same dream over and over for the rest of the night.

**I hope you all understand that the italics are dreams. I didn't tell you at the beginning.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Hutch once again woke up and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his body. His hand was most of the pain. He tried to move is out of the ropes. When the ropes loosened, he had a surge of hope. He kept wiggling his hand until the ropes fell to the floor. He quickly hopped out of the chair and looked out the window that showed the driveway. There were no cars there, so he decided to take a chance of being caught. He opened the door slowly, watching his surroundings. When he had made it out of the room, he bolted for the door. He ripped it open and ran out. He ran down the street. He didn't know where Starsky' s house was from here, but he knew his way into town. Then he would go from there.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

He made it into town and he went to his place to call Starsky to let him know he was going over to his house.

"Hutch?!" Starsky yelled when Hutch called him.

"Hey Starsk."

"Ya alright?"

"A little bruised up, but yeah, I'm alright. I'm gonna-"

"Did he pump you full of "stuff"?" Starsky asked.

"Well, I'm talking normally, and I'm not puking. No he didn't pump me full of horse." Hutch replied. "I'm coming over to your house. Don't pick me up, they'll see me in that car of yours, and they know mine."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will. Bye."

Hutch hung up the phone and ran down the stairs and out the door. He ran about halfway before stopping for a rest. He sat down under a tree and looked around and behind him.

When he heard tires squealing, he looked. It was Ben's car. He jumped up and bolted for Starsky's house. The car followed him closely. When he made it to Starsky's house, he bolted inside and locked the door behind him. Starsky was at the oven, making eggs. He accidentally flipped the eggs off of the spatula all over the ceiling when Hutch came in suddenly. He turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Forest, behind me." Hutch panted.

Starsky pulled out his gun instantly in protect mode.

"Get in my bedroom." he said.

"I'm stayin' right here. Me and thee, Starsky. Me and thee." Hutch replied sternly.

All of a sudden , the door was kicked in. Ben and his goons ran in. They found themselves staring at the end of Starsky's gun.

"Get out." he said.

"Not without my precious cargo." Ben confronted Hutch.

"Stay away from him." Starsky growled.

Ben pulled out a gun and put it so Hutch's head. "Throw you gun down and he won't get hurt."

_"Do it buddy, I would like to live another hundred years." _Hutch said silently to Starsky.

Starsky threw down his gun. Ben backed out with the gun still on Hutch.

"Starsk." Hutch whimpered.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Ben drove off, Starsky frantically rushed out to his car and went to his chase him. As he was catching up, Ben leaned out his window and shot at Starsky's car, hitting it. He held onto his steering wheel tightly, making sure he didn't crash into the ditch. He parked on the side of the road and quickly got out of his car. He opened his tire and replaced it with his spare. He tried to do as fast as the Duke boys. After he got it changed, he sat in his car and rubbed his hands over his face.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

As Ben shoved Hutch into his car, his goons jumped in the front spots.

After a couple of minutes in silence, Hutch broke it and said. "Jeannie's gone, and you know it. There's plenty of other fish in the sea, so suck it up." Ben hit him across the face.

He heard squealing tires behind him. He looked out the back window, seeing Starsky. His hopes rose. Then sunk as Ben leaned out the window and shot one of Starsky's tires out. He saw him swerve and park on the side of the road. He looked at Ben, who had a smile on his face. He glared at him.

He turned back to look at the back of the front seat headrest.

'I gotta get away.' Hutch thought to himself. 'Again.'

Soon, they were at Ben's house and he was being forced back into the house and into the same room. He was tied to the same chair as he was before.

"That was not smart Hutchinson. I can really come down on you now." Ben said seriously.

"I thought it was." Hutch muttered.

After Ben tied him up tightly, he left Hutch alone. Hutch felt weird, even though he had been in this situation before. He was scared straight, he's been scared since Ben captured him the first time.

After a little while, Ben came back in to see how Hutch was doing. He grabbed him by his bangs and yanked his head back.

"I'm gonna make you pay for getting me arrested." he said.

"So this isn't about Jeannie." Hutch said quietly. "And you put yourself there all by yourself. Kidnapping a cop is a bad idea."

"I got told that at my trial, I know."

"Then why are you doing it?" Hutch asked.

"To do this." Ben said, taking out a brown box.

"No! No, please. Not this again." Hutch pleaded as he saw Ben take it out.

"You brought this upon yourself, Hutchinson. We are gonna feed it to you bit by little bit." Ben said, opening the box and taking out all the necessities.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hutch watched in fear as Ben took out the brown box, which contained what he didn't want to even think about. Ben opened it and took out the heroin that was in a tiny bottle, the syringe and the rubber band that was put around his arm. He tried to jerk his arm out of Ben's grasp, but he had a firm hold on him. He flicked at the crook of Hutch's elbow and finally found a vein.

"This is for Jeannie. And for making me lose her." he said, plunging the needle into Hutch's arm.

Hutch's body tugged against the restraints as he felt the drug go through his body.

'No, not again.' Hutch thought to himself. "Starsky." he said as unconsciousness claimed him.

Ben let Hutch go limp as he inserted the needle and took it out. He watched in delight as he watched Hutch's roll back in his head.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Starsky felt as if his heart had just been ripped out. He just got Hutch back, then he was ripped away again. After the chasing incident, he went into the office and into Dobey's office and sat down roughly in one of the chairs, scaring Dobey.

"Geez! Starsky! Haven't you heard of the work knock before?" Dobey asked. When he didn't receive an answer, he instantly grew concerned. "What happened?"

"Hutch. He came to my house, then Ben came and ripped him away from me." Starsky said, his eyes downcast.

"Oh. Did you try to follow them?" Dobey asked.

"Yeah. They just shot my tire out." Starsky replied.

Dobey nodded. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Dobey here. I'd like to have an APB out on Ken Hutchinson, detective." Dobey said.

"Partner." Starsky said in the background.

"Partner." Dobey added slowly. "Thank you." he hung up the phone.

"Why don't you go out searching?"

"I'll do that. And I won't stop until I find him." Starsky said, walking out the door. 'I'll find you, Hutch. Don't worry.' he thought to himself. 'Don't give up on me.'

As he was driving, he felt a pain in the crook of his left arm.

"Ow!" he said.

He could tell that something was happening to Hutch. Something he want to think about.

"Oh, no." he said. "Hutch! Not again."

Heroin was Ben's best weapon. He could use it against anybody if he got the chance. He didn't use a knife, or gun, unless it was shooting someone's tire out. He loved using heroin, Starsky could tell. He thought he loved it because he could see the affect it does on the body. The pain and confused state.

'Ben's old house.' Starsky thought. 'It's gotta be.'

He knew right where Ben's old house was. He sped up and rushed to Ben's house. He shut his car off and took his gun out of his holster. He quietly progressed to the house, then stopping at the window showing the basement. He saw Ben inserting the needle into Hutch's arm. He knew what it was and he hated it. Inside, he was yelling Hutch's name, but outside he was fearing how much was in the syringe. He saw Hutch go limp in the chair and saw how Ben smiled. He rushed around to the front door and went inside quietly. Ben's goons were in the living room, so Starsky had to take them out. He made his way down into the basement to take Ben out and rush to Hutch's side. There was a door leading to the basement. He knocked on it, knowing Ben would have to go and open it. As he opened it, Starsky immediately took him out. He rushed over to Hutch, who was still tied to the chair. He was unconscious and was breathing, thankfully.

**So, that was really 2 chapters, but when I wrote chapter 13, I changed the end of it when I typed it, so I had to change the beginning of chapter 14, so I put it all together. It worked alright.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, so today was my Pastor's last day, and I was about ready to break down. I was going to see how far I would get into this week's chapter, and so instead of breaking down like a wimp, I manned up and wrote this chapter and now I'm going to post it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

"Hutch." Starsky said, cupping Hutch's face in his hands. He wasn't conscious. "Hutch." he said again.

Starsky was afraid even that one injection strung him out. Since he was pumped full of the stuff before, that one might have started it again. He untied Hutch's hands and took out of the chair. He didn't call for backup, but he decided to handcuff one of Ben's hands, then cuff him to another guy. Since he only had one set of handcuffs, he was going to use rope. He carried Hutch out and set him in the backseat so he could lay down. Starsky grabbed his CB and talked into it.

"This is Zebra three. I've got Hutch and there's five men inside to take away. I'll have them ready when you get here." he said.

"Got it Zebra three. We'll send some black and white to your location."

"It's Ben Forest's old house." Starsky added.

"Got it."

Starsky put the mic back on its cradle and ran inside to tie up the men.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Hutch was slowly coming to consciousness. Was he gonna be iced? he thought.

'Nobody's here.' he thought. 'Gotta escape.'

He sat up quickly and opened the door and bolted, not looking behind him to see a familiar red car with a white stripe disappear as he got further away.

'Gotta get farther away.' was his only thought.

He kept running until he had no energy left. He fell to the ground, finally running out of adrenaline and energy. He picked himself up and went over to a dumpster in an ally way. He pushed it away from the brick wall it was against and laid down behind it. He didn't want to be found. He wanted more stuff, but he didn't want to be caught. He closed his eyes and slept.

**Starsky + Hutch= Starsky and Hutch**

Starsky was in the house taking care of the unconscious men on the floor. He tied them all together and tied the last of the rope around a metal bed post so they couldn't get away.

He got up and looked at his handy work. He smiled, knowing he had Hutch back. He ran back out to his car just to notice his back left door wide open, with no Hutch in the backseat.

"Hutch!" he yelled.


End file.
